The Unpredictable
by Lorelei547
Summary: How did the early Summer rivalry end up in such a twisted ball of confusion that Elli is in now. Join in for the Summer that Elli will not be soon to forget, with tensions high and feelings higher. Discontinued but in the process of being rewritten.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** I do **not** own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.

This is a little teaser(prologue) for a new series I'm going to be writing along with my other fanfictions. It stars the Clinic's Elli in a tangled up confusion of romance that is rather unpredictable. This is hopefully going to be a high tension romance fanfiction that is pushes many villagers into ways far from the norm. I have many ideas for this fanfiction, and I can't wait to put them in writing. Depending on the time and motivation I have to write the first chapter to 'The Unpredictable' should be up within the few weeks.

Enjoy (:

* * *

**Prologue**

Good old Mineral Town.

I guess you can call us old fashioned, a demoted old town and well not one of us could argue to correct you or try to prove you wrong. Because well, that's exactly without a doubt what this town and the people in it are.

Once you are born in Mineral Town, you rarely leave. Even rarer do we get new comers either. We move in this constant cycle, without questioning where we'll end up or what we are here to do. It's been this way for years and years before me and the rest of the villagers occupying this town.

It's rather simple you see, you take on the job of your Grandparents who took on the job of their ancestors, and your kid will take on that of your job it's just how it works no questions are to be asked. You can look at anyone in this town for an example. Take Ann she'll run the Inn after Doug; Gray will be a Blacksmith long after Saibara is gone and Karen will work the Supermarket and so on just as their all their ancestors did before them. It's not a question or expectation on how it works it just is, and it's as simple and easy as that.

I can recite exactly where each resident in this town will be depending on the time of day, day of week or the season. And it isn't 'irregular' or 'stalkerish' at all, because well that's how it works in a small town of old tradition.

We grow accustomed to our old ways, knowing exactly when our day starts and when it will end. It can pretty much go without saying that any little piece of news that strays from the day to day ways of Mineral Town life is always big deal. Whether it be big news like a newborn child to the smallest most insignificant news such as Popuri almost losing a chicken when she looked the other way.

The old brick paths that weave their way through our little town are in three neat lines meeting at the ends to be followed through to a complete circle. It is not questioned how the bricks were laid or why they form to meet at the end of the day, it just is. Their never changing roots have been as such since the dawn of time, and that's good enough for us.

I guess the point I'm trying to make here is that Mineral Town the small old town of tradition and inheritance is as predictable as the roots that the town survives on. Which brings me here, now on the beach. A trip to the beach which has made its way into something that is anything but predictable. Though I've gone to the beach many times before in my life, this one particular visit is anything but ordinary.

My name is Elli, I work at the Clinic and as far as my life in Mineral Town I'm no more predictable than any other citizen in this Town. Everyday, besides Wednesdays when the Cinic is closed I work a full shift at the Clinic. I only knew my parents for a short time before they passed away, leaving my younger brother Stu and I to our Grandmother. There was a time I suppose when together we were Grandma's own responsibility, though after her legs were passed with an unknown disease her time caring for herself instead of us grew greater.

I never blamed her for what was not her fault she did after all do everything possible to provide for Stu and I. Though now I watch over Stu, and take care of Grandma, it's not at all a surprise I've gone into the medical field. I want to do everything and anything in my power to find a cure for my Grandmother.

I suppose that being said I've easily gained the title of the sweet, kind and hardworking nurse at the local Clinic. But along with that title there comes many things you'd never expect me to be doing. And along that list of what I'd never do is the very thing I was doing right here and now at the beach.

It was early summer not the beginning but not quite to mid-summer either. It was late well past ten which sets of another non-Elli alert, what in the world was I doing out past eight? Well I'll tell you what, I'm snuggled up out on the pier that over looks the beautiful view of the ocean, around me is the warm well muscled, tan beach bum Kai. And if I told you it was the well and easy innocence of two friends sitting on the pier together it'd be a lie. His arms are wrapped around my body, his head titled down toward me evenly meeting my slightly titled up face. Our lips are pressed firmly together, working in ways not I in my wildest dreams could have thought.

And all above this warm dizziness of my thoughts, and the warm wonderful pleasure I'm feeling just to be here right now with him is one question, how? How did this summer rivalry end up here in this way? No one in the ever turning circle of Mineral Town would ever, ever think I'd end up here. And although this probably wasn't the most acceptable thing or most approved for a young woman to go out in the middle of the night and start making out with a boy, why could I not regret it? Why couldn't I break away from him know how clearly messed up and wrong this was and walk away from this whole situation entirely? It sure would save me a lot of time and ease just to give up now, and yet somehow in so bizarre way... I couldn't. I just couldn't. Because no matter how much I didn't want the truth to end up this way, or even to have the very truth written right out so clearly in my head I knew it was true. I Elli had fallen deeply, tragically and, madly in love with Kai, and I don't know how I could have even possibly fallen harder.

I guess you're probably as curious and frankly confused as I am, so to fully explain or atleast _try_ to explain I suppose I'm going to have to go back quite some time from some this moment here on the beach. Back to the last week of Spring when things were still making sense…

* * *

What did you think?  
How do you think this will affect Elli's life in Mineral Town?  
How will this affect others life in Mineral Town, like Popuri's?  
How do you think their relationship got to this, or how will in end?  
Please review with your guesses and ideas! I value each one you post more than you could image! If you tell me you enjoyed this small little prolouge there is no telling how much faster the story will progress.

So thank you for reading and be sure to tell me what you think! (:


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I do **not **own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.

Yayy I updated sooner than I originally thought I would! Haha  
I 'skim-edited' this chapter so I hope it isn't to bad, forgive me!  
I hope you enjoy this chaper though, I worked hard on it and you can thank my grandparents house for that. I didn't have any internet over there just about 4 hours of nothing to do but watch iCary and SpongeBob and oh yeah write! Haha.  
Thank you bunches for the few reviews I got last time for the prologue! Eve Pomme and RegretfulMemory, thank you both so much. I love the ideas and the compliments, they motivated me so much to work on this Chapter as well! And please don't think of me rude Eve I wanted to reply my thanks personally but you've disabled messages so heres your thanks now! Haha.  
Thanks again and I hope you guys like the first official chapter of '_The Unpredictable_'. And I believe I've given you a good few reasons to give that title reason in this chapter!  
Sorry for the rambling! Enjoy! (:

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

"Trent, I'm heading out!"

"Okay, have a good night Elli," the Doctor called from behind the curtain. His voice nearing as he came up to the front door of the Clinic.

I gathered up my things and came to the door to meet him I smiled, "thanks Trent."

"No problem Elli," he waited there for me to leave and yet my feet still stayed in place.

"Trent?"

"Yes."

"Umm I was wondering…" come on Elli it isn't that hard. Just say it,"…er never mind." I wanted more than anything just to ask the poor man on a date. I've been wanting too for well a while now, but yet every time I'm given a chance like this a little voice in my head would stop me. Like a sixth sense something was telling me not to go there with him, and I'm not sure why.

He nodded as if he could possibly understand me and I slipped out of the door, into the fresh air that awaited me outside. I don't know why it was so hard for me. Maybe the simple fact that traditionally a boy was meant to do the asking or maybe I was just to shy, I'm not sure. But what ever the reason I hated it, and I didn't couldn't understand. I tried to distract myself from my thoughts with the weather. The air was fresh crisp, nice spring air. I was hard to imagine that soon it would be turning into the warm humid air summer.

"Elli!" Stu's loud voice called from the far end of the path. Pulling my from my 'air' distraction. I waited there as my brother ran up to greet me. Giving me again that sense came this that this wasn't what I was going to want to deal.

"Elli," Stu started again still panting from his run. "You said you'd take me and May hiking." Yes that sense was starting to actually be right.

"No," I tried my best no to crush his hopes. "I said that you'd have to wait I'm too busy right now." I corrected.

"Elli, your _always_ to busy. Don't you have any time for me anymore?"

That, that right there was probably enough to break my heart. Couldn't he see how much I was trying to provide for him? How much I loved him and how much harder it was? "Stu you know it's not like that."

"I know," he mumbled unconvincingly looking down at the brick path, like it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"How about we do it in the summer?" I tried.

"The Summer Elli…"

"It's only a week away; you and I both know that."

"I know but you didn't say 'a week' you said 'in the summer.' Which could mean anywhere from next week to in three months when fall starts."

He had a point I must say, my little brother was getting harder to delay than he was just seasons ago. "Okay," I gave in, "next Wednesday the first Wednesday of the summer okay?"

"What about Tuesday?"

"Stu…" I warned him my temper on lowering.

"Okay Elli, I'll go tell May." He decided with his own cheer displacement, running off to find his friend.

"You be back before dark, okay!" I called after him with little hope that he might have heard me. I sighed but that was kids for you. I missed it being a kid was the best years of my life. I had my parents, who loved me, friends and, everyday had been a new adventure.

I smiled remembering the castle and fairy tale adventures I had had with Mary and Popuri sometimes joined my Karen at the Goddess Pond. The knights and princes in castles with guarded dragons and draw bridges, then as the night fell Ann would drag Rick and Gray out to play the creatures of the night at the back of the in. Neither were really that good at it, I laughed a little. These days I really guess I missed those care free times, because now they were just so scarce.

I was about to walk into my home where Grandma would meet me when, I stopped hand on the doorknob. I could hear a faint voice from inside, Saibara probably paying Ellen a visit. I decided against disturbing them. Turning away from the door I knew had about an hour or so before dinner truly needed preparing I had some free time. In my mind I ran through the paths or Mineral Town that could provide an hour distraction. I was tempted to head right down to Mary and the Library, but it was closed as was the Clinic hence my free time. And disturbing Anna Mary's mother during dinner didn't seem wise. That left me right where I started. Ann. Ann wasn't as good as a friend as Mary was our views on multiple things and ideas differed. But she was a conservationist, and compared to the torture the other Mineral Town girl could put me through Ann's was minimal in comparison.

I took my time to get to the Inn. The nice spring weather wouldn't be around much longer, and I wasn't going to waste it. Once I arrived I poked my head in threw the door I didn't see her. The tables were almost all but empty; I wasn't surprised at this time of night it would probably busy itself up in an hour or two when the bar opened up. Now slipping fully inside I could see Doug at the counter but still there was no Ann.

"Why, hello Elli long time no see," Doug greeted me with a smile. I could see the hope in his eyes, for a paying customer. To bad for him he wasn't getting much luck.

"Hi Doug," I smiled. "Actually I came here in a search for your daughter. Where is Ann?"

He smiled at me, "actually I'm surprised you didn't see her. She's headed off the Clinic."

"The Clinic?" I asked. "Well we closed a good twenty minutes ago."

His eyes lit up in a slight shock, "really? Well I guess she had quite some confidence that Trent would open the doors for her."

I felt sort of dumb stricken when I realize she might have been injured. Of coarse Trent would let someone injured in. "Well I'm sure he wouldn't turn down someone in need. Is everything alright?"

"Oh yes, nothing I would worry about at least. She just slipped on her wet floors. Nothing to be concerned of I'm sure. I told her, she shouldn't do anything to waste the Doctor's time but she seemed to insist his check up."

"Was there a scratch?" I asked.

"Only a slight one, I think she was just trying to get out of work honestly." He chuckled.

I nodded trying to piece together what a fall could have done for the red head to request medical care. "Well I might as well see if she is okay myself," I responded. "Nice talking with you Doug!"

"You too Elli," he gave a slight wave as I turned around to head out the door. I tried not to notice the key in his voice that didn't want me to leave. He must me lonely now, with Ann out and about as per her usual social self, and with no wife either. I felt bad for him, and any other day I might have stayed had a nice meal and talked with the man. But something about Ann's curious scratch had me wondering and I had to find out.

It was a quick brief walk to the Clinic the door unlocked, easily supporting Doug's story. I slowly walked in closing the door without a sound.

"Ann? Trent?" I asked quietly, peeking through the curtain to Trent's desk it was empty. I looked into the check-up room it was also empty, everything was just as I had left it before. Obliviously not touched for Ann so called 'check-up,' and for some reason that bugged me more than it should have.

I paused trying to make sense out of this where could Ann have gone then? I peeked up the stairs of the Clinic that lead up to the Doctor's house. _Don't do it Elli, this isn't your place._ The little voice spoke up, and as much as had to agree with it, I pushed it away. Something just wasn't right.

I put my foot up on the first stair, the voice practically screaming at me now. But somehow I continued up to the very last stairs that opened out to Trent's barley touched kitchen. It was dark, all dark with the faint barley helpful light of the setting sun outside.

I almost turned around right there, he wasn't home. I had no business being there in his home. But then I heard something, something that didn't belong. Not here, not now, not in Trent's house. A giggle, short and faint well over the distance but a giggle no less.

No not Trent's own giggle, but a girly flirty little giggle. _Turns around Elli don't go finding out things that aren't yours to know._ Maybe the voice was right, but that was too late my curiosity setting in.

I kept walking to the edge of the kitchen where the hallway lead out to his living room, a few doors placed on the sides. Each of them dark except one door, light laminating from it's cracks. The giggle grew harder and louder as I moved in closer to the source. Carful to not make a noise, I moved in lucking out that the door was cracked open. I could hear the television set on, it was low probably barley being watched.

I positioned myself low just enough to pear evenly through the crack. Inside it proved easily to be Trent's study, books were neatly stacked around the room and the doctor's desk was placed to the right where the two were.

"See Ann your fine," Trent laughed that laugh, a laugh that would cut through me as I watched.

She let out that famous giggle that rang though the house, it also hit me hard but somehow I stayed there watching.

"Maybe that's just because your such a good doctor," she smiled her eyes looking intently into his. At first I didn't know why that small gesture could hurt so much, but as I watched the show in front of me I knew. Her face leaned, her arms wrapping around his the back of his head pulling him in close to her, faces nearly touching. I winced.

I was ready for him to push her away tell her no, any of the excuses that I was so easily picturing. But what he did next really surprised me. He pulled her closer to him. It made her gasp at first sweeping her cleanly off the table but she caught up fast. Her hands working in his hair, his own hands working easily to pull out her braids all the while pulling her closer to him with each breath her took.

I thought I was going to be sick. Not that stick or needing a doctor, no I could only wish this could be cured. It was as if someone had plunged a knife through me tussled it around a little for the fun of it then threw it away, discarding the pieces. I stumbled away, tears streaming down my face. I did my best to quite myself to not make a noise. I was not meant to be here, nor was I wanted. The man I thought I could love didn't love me he had other priorities on his mind with another girl. Something I had been too blind to have seen before.

"Trent stop," Ann voice gasped for air. And I struggled once again to quiet my footsteps as I made my escape. "I have to get back to work... and this is just…" her voice was fading away as I rushed down the stairs. Footsteps were soon following slowly, leisurely I knew I hadn't been caught, but still my escape was on. I slipped out the door just in time to see Trent's white lab coat coming into view on the stairs hand in hand with red head wonder. I gasped for air once I thought I had the chance, fresh tears still rolling out of my eyes. And I ran, I don't know where I was heading but I knew I couldn't go home, not yet.

The last thing that Grandma needed was a heart broken granddaughter to take care of, and as much I may have wanted her support. What was I going to stay I broke into the Doctor's house and watched in on his personal life? No I wasn't going to admit to that, pride alone wouldn't allow it.

I was still being lead blindly by my tears when I reached the beach I didn't even know my feet had been going here, but the pull that was here was strong. I struggled to keep up my pace as I fought through the sand, it was filling up my shoes to my stockings I was sure my dress was getting ruined by it as well but I didn't care.

I curled up on the bench that over looked the shore and cried a good long well deserved emotional cry. I don't know the last time I cried but compared to this I knew nothing had been worse, I was numb hallow and it felt as if my world was crashing in on me.

It's easy to imagine I didn't realize the new body beside me. I don't know how long they were there, if they had been on the bench before I had an outburst onto the beach or if they'd appeared here and decided to come over and comfort me. But although all common sense told me this was bad, that I should feel embarrassed, I was too hallow to care. Whoever they were they softly patted my back and their soft voice that I couldn't put a name on at the moment was steady and comforting.

I'm not sure how long a sat there bawling my eyes out, but I suppose my body was started to fight back finally. As my tears ran dry, my now gasping for water, dried up and screaming none the less but I ignored it that pain was nothing compared to how I felt inside. Which were far, far worse.

My senses just starting to come back numbed and hallow I know still, but I was now able to make words out of the voice next to me. "It's okay," they spoke even though I knew it wasn't. "Whoever hurt you this bad doesn't deserve those tears, it will be okay."

My head had been resting on the now wet fabric of my dress and I looked up, the sun had set and it was well after dark. The only soft light was laminating from the windows of a house by the end of the bench. I wiped my eyes with my sleeves to look beside me. I don't know who I had been expecting the Harvest Goddess maybe, but instead I saw someone who I hadn't expected.

"Karen?" I asked, "how you huh?" I breathed my throat still dry.

She smiled, turning to a shadow I couldn't see behind her and puling out a water bottle. "Here," she smiled holding it out.

I nodded unsure for a second, but then took it gladly in one hand gulping down. My throat thanked her with every fiber it possessed. "How," I asked still confused at her being here.

"I saw you run past the Supermarket," she tried to explain. "Not much is able to get you _that _upset, Elli. Is everything okay?"

"If everything was okay, I guess I wouldn't be here now would I?" I asked.

She laughed a little, it seemed to echo. "No I suppose it wouldn't." She paused tuning I wasn't paying enough time to catch what she mumbled after. But it ended in a sigh that I didn't recognize and the closing of a screen door. I decided not to question it, I'd gotten to many answers tonight that I thought I wanted and I didn't want anymore. "Care to tell me what happened?" she asked.

I didn't reply right away, she didn't seem to mind. And I got the impression that her question was just that a question, nothing implied if I wished to just walk away I think she would have let me go no questioned answered. "Guys stink," I muttered finally.

She laughed full heartedly. "Don't I know it," I could almost hear her smirking.

There was a full pause then.

"Trent then?" she asked.

There was another pause.

"Yes." I replied and she waited patiently, I broke down there. "I don't know why I even tried Karen. He was never interested in me!" I whimpered.

"His loss," she replied.

"Doesn't feel like that."

"Elli?"

"Hmm?" I turned to look at her. Her eyes were already waiting for mine.

"Elli, don't you go throwing away everything that you are because one man was stupid. You're beautiful and you deserve better."

I smiled, she was dead serious and I knew it. I'd never counted Karen as a friend before; I'm not going to lie. But the irony that hit back now was the support in someone I didn't know as well as whom I'd had thought had been my friend.

"I don't know if you're right Karen," she frowned. But I continued, "But thank-you. Your more of a friend I think I've ever given you credit for."

"And I'm better than some stinkin' boy."

We both laughed, mine hollow no doubt the ache in my heart as empty as ever but there with Karen in the support of friendship. I was _almost_ okay. Almost…

* * *

Like I said 'skim-edit' hope it wasn't that bad, but please tell me what you think besides that!  
Could you pick out this chapter's two 'Unpredictables'?  
Did you find more that two?  
Please tell me!  
As well as who you might have thought the person comforting Elli was I know I had a lot more ideas, but your guess may not be far off in the future if you read hard enough. (:  
(I promise I'll reaveal what I might have meant by that statment probably more along in Chaper I dunno four? Yeah maybe four, haha.  
Okay so I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of _Unpredictable_ and please as I said before review!

-Lorelei(:

_Oh and a little 'hitch' for my other fanfictions. Haha so please check them out as well.  
Thanks ever so much! (:_


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do **not** own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.

First of all I want to thank both RegretfulMemory and Awesome Rapidash for their reviews, it means so much that your guys are reading my writing.

I'm sorry about all the errors in the last chapter. I hope that there are less in this chapter.

Okay now on a less serious note chapter two has arrived! Thank you guys so much for all your views and I hope your enjoying _The Unpredictable_.

I feel like this chapter as well as chapter one are major introductory chapters, getting the characters straight the plot going. But I'm happy to announce I believe that Chapter three should be longer with lots of plot building instead of 'starting' soo yay the stories officially in progress!

I'm also proud to say I did a lot of major story planning this week and if I'm correct RegretfulMemory your going to be happy with the story progression starting probably chapter three or four. (: Soo yayy! Haha

Enjoy!

(I always think of coca cola when I type that.. haa)

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

I don't know what I was expecting after I had found out about Trent and his _significant other_. Maybe I thought work would be harder, longer, or maybe even more strenuous now at times that would require talking to the doctor himself. But somehow that wasn't the case.

Though the scar on my heart was still fresh and festering as much as the night my eyes were reveled to the hidden truth, somehow the pain didn't find its way to affect my work as I thought I would. Maybe because the ties I felt to Trent were lower now, or maybe it was because I now less self-conscious with all hope lost. But for what ever the reason was work seemed… somehow smoother _almost_ easier; almost.

I was now getting out earlier each day, I was taking my full hour lunch break and the extra 'impressive' chores that I used to perform were getting fewer and fewer as time passed. I suppose in a sense the old way I used want to impress or woo the Mineral Town doctor was no longer necessary, or rather possible…

Now the time I used to devote to the Clinic each day was used instead for me, Elli. I now have time to go on walks with Karen, or curl up with a book at the library and in no way did I feel guilty about left behind work sitting at my desk.

Though as luxurious as my free time now was the down-falls I also dealt with were harder still. For as much as my life picked up it also was taking just as many if not more plunges downward. Don't get me wrong my sudden burden free life was taking a great turn on me, but my life was in no way perfect or even close to it.

Take Ann for an example she now had a sudden interest of coming to the Clinic during her breaks from the Inn. As obvious as was relationship was Trent still harbored denial to allow me or anyone else in Mineral Town know about this little 'secret' with the red headed waitress. This of course could only make it the whole situation only all the more unbearable, for me.

The second thing that was real plunge was my friend Mary. Though not directly connected to me, this one still hurt. The young blacksmith apprentice Gray has been Mary's other half, her shadow her perfect fit in every way the complimented each other. It'd been that way since we were all very young, so it hadn't been a shock last year when they became a couple to the public eye. But then things started changing, for a while we assumed it was because his Grandfather and mentor Siabara was being hard on him and he was too stressed for their relationship it was very likely. But as of just the first of summer two days ago he reveled the truth behind the behavior, there was someone else in his life beside Mary. It crushed Mary, and the realism of what she must feel is so close to me already. As Karen loved to point out, boys were indeed blind to the things in front of them. And this show of hurt proved her right each day.

But the deepest plunge of all was my little brother, Stu. Ever since my parents passed away almost seven years ago now I've tried my best to always be there and support him. I've always been aware of my sibling and I've wanted to be the best sister I can be but lately it seems I can do nothing right for him! I don't cook well, I don't play his games right and apparently he thinks I'm pretty much incapable of being at all in anyway fun!

Lets take well how about right now for an easy example. "Elli!"

"Stu I'm trying to understand this. What does this green button do?" I asked, he and I were attempting to play a video game. I'd like to tell you what it was but honestly I'm not exactly sure myself, I believe my little character is supposed to be fighting his though.

"It kicks!" Stu glared at me frustrated. "Elli this isn't hard why can't you do it?"

"Um," I pressed the button and my character's leg lifted into the air 'kicking'. "Oh look Stu I did it!"

"Forget it."

"What?"

"I said forget it, Elli." Stu mumbled crawling over hitting various buttons on the gaming system the screen on the old television going blank.

"But I think I got it…" I protested getting a little offended.

"But you didn't, Elli you _suck_ at video games." He protested.

"Excuse me," I grumbled at the word he used. "Stu what did I tell you about that word?"

"What is so wrong with it?" He yelled standing up his temper flaring as little boys so often did.

"Don't raise your voice at me," I said as calmly as I could manage him, _please not another fight..._

"Why shouldn't I Elli? You're not my Mom, and you're not any better as a sister either!" He was screaming now.

"You know very well Mom and-"

"You're the worst sister ever!" he insisted running out the door leaving me behind. I wish that I could get the words out of my mouth to yell at him, say something anything… Yet instead fresh tears welled up in my eyes and my emotions started to over whelm me in just two words. _"Worst sister..."_ his voice echoed in my head.

As I've said before I try I really do, and yet I was still the somehow worst sister ever... Although I know his out-bursts aren't exactly uncommon for his age and his lack of actual parental guidance is easy to understand as well, a kid like himself was confused, upset, devastated even, but was I really the worst sister?

I probably sat there mad at myself thinking about that outburst among many others for a good ten minutes before, the realization of the temper tantrum throwing eight year old running through the town. I wiped my face off with the rim of my apron, and headed out to look for him.

Stu had only few places he would go to each day; the Church, May's house and the pond. But today none of them housed the little boy. Panic struck through me at first, I did my best to calm the feeling. Mineral Town was a small town he couldn't have gone far, I tried to reassure myself.

I was just about to go and recruit helpers in my search when I passed by the beach, the one place that in my search was left unchecked. I headed out to the sand eyeing the beach; the waves were lapping at the _empty_ shore. Again panic was forced through me, I was about to turn around right there to get Karen and maybe Rick as well when Zach and Won's little beach shack caught my eye. Could Stu have gone their store? It was defiantly the last place I would check; it would be smart of him…

I rushed over the sand and swung the door open hopefully and no Stu. All I could see was a startled Won behind a little cardboard box that looked as if it had just washed up on the beach minutes ago.

"Elli?" his eyes widened before fluttering down once again to regain his composure. I flinched a little I never liked Won, I'd only seen him at a few festivals, and he was always shady and always trying to sell you something.

"Err-yes I-"

"Oh Elli I knew you'd come!" He eyes brighten look at me, I must say I was rather scared. "You see I just got this new item in stock and I just knew you would lov-"

"No," I replied curtly not wanting to deal with any of his scandals at the moment. "Have you seen Stu? My brother, he has short black hair and uhh."

"Oh..." his face fell. "No I haven't seen him. But I might have something that would help you sear-"

"No thank-you," I replied quickly easing out the door, away from Won. Zach would have been more helpful if he had been the one home but I had had no such luck. The next place my eyes looked was to a smaller run-down shack next to Won's that I hadn't noticed before on my scarce trips to the beach. Though the condition of the building proved it had been there for quite some time now, I found myself drawing a blank on what it was completely.

I walked out to it the building, peeking my head it's through its rather crippled door. Inside old none matching tables were sprawled out randomly across the room. It had cheap chipping paint on its walls, which looked like it was carelessly thrown on summers ago. And I was taken back, what exactly was this place?

"Welcome to the Snack Shack!" a voice greeted me with a rather cheery disposition that jolted me from my thoughts.

"Huh?" I looked up my eyes searching for the voice's owner, my eyes landed on a man at the far end of the dimly lit shack. Kai, I'd only seen him once before at a summer swimming festival two years back. He was new to Mineral Town then, and was being raved about by nearly every girl in Mineral Town; it hadn't ever made much difference to me. I'd only seen him from the distance that year; I had only been there for one man, Trent. To cheer him on in his first and last swimming festival, I'd convinced him to show up against his will. It hadn't exactly gone perfectly.

Up until now I suppose the purple bandanna wearing beach bum just slipped my mind. "Oh," I mumbled in a failed attempt to covering up my earlier mistake. I took a few steps forward to get closer to the counter where he stood, to get a better look at him.

"Why hello there," he smiled flirtatiously at me I was taken back at first.

"Err, hi." I managed lamely.

"Here to buy something? New customer gets the first thing they order free." He winked a little, I tried told to believe imagined it remembering Popuri's earlier claims, whether they still applied or not I did not care.

"No thank you. Actually I'm on a search for a little boy. He's got black hair, about yay high, umm."

"Oh, no I haven't," he replied looking a mix between confused and disappointment. "Is he your son?"

I could feel my eyes all but bulge out of my head, "son?"

"Oh uh…"

"Try my little brother." I replied insulted, "I suppose you haven't seen him. I'll be on my way then," I said briskly turning to leave, when a firm hand caught my wrist. A quick tingling sensation slowly worked up my arm through my body. "Wha-"

"Sorry," he interrupted, making me turn to see his purple eyes staring back at me.

"Oh?" I replied pulling my hand away putting a good two feet separation again.

"I mean not many girls would wear something so…"

"So what…" I challenged.

"Conservative unless married..." he finished.

"Conservative? Listen up and listen good city-boy." I said my voice even surprising me with growing aggravation. "Your-"

"No I didn't mean it like that!" he protested.

I glared at him; he laughed which could only make me even more furious. "I don't have to put up with this," I nearly growled sweeping out of the shack faster than his mind could register to catch me. His footsteps could be heard clumsily following me just stopping at the door.

"Miss, I didn't mean too-"I ignored him fuming as I stalked off the beach. I had all but for got about my flighty little brother until I hit the center of the plaza. What was I going to do with about him? The first person I to walk into the plaza after me was Rick, who walking home from the Supermarket.

"Rick!" I called and he could hear the urgency in my voice as he came swiftly over I asked him about Stu.

"Yes I saw him not long ago actually, he was looking for you. Said something about a fight, and that he was going to go ask May."

"Thank you Rick," I exclaimed almost hugging him at my luck. Before running off down the brick path to Yodel Ranch, I could only faintly hear his muffled good-bye. I knocked on the door, feeling like I waiting forever to be greeted by Barley the older man who ran the ranch. "Hi Barley," I smiled.

"Hello Elli, I haven't seen you in a while. Are you searching for Stu?"

"Yes I am how'd you know?" I asked.

He laughed that old husky thing I so commonly used by older folks. "You just missed him. I must say he was quite ruffled up about you. I hope you don't mind but I sent him and May off with a few dollars for snow cones at the beach, I figured it would help calm him down."

"Oh that's very generous of you," I breathed happy Stu was at least getting his mind of things. "Thank you."

"No problem, Elli. Would you like me to send him home to you, once they get back?"

"Yes, that would be very helpful. Thanks again Barley."

"No problem," he smiled. We said our good-byes and I was off on a calmer more peaceful pace as I walked back to the house. Again dinner was probably going to be late, not like Stu was going to enjoy it anyway after he finished his snow cone. I still didn't know what I was going to do with him once he got home, but I supposed I'd figure it out as it happened.

I was just pulling out the dinner chicken and freshly cut vegetables, when the door bell rang. "I'll get it Grandma," I called not wanting her to waste her energy on such a simple thing as getting the door. Setting the chicken on the counter top I came to the door, in front of me for the second day today stood Barley.

"Hello again Barley, is something the matter?" I asked.

He shook his head no, and pointed to the little figure standing behind him. "I'm just ensuring a Stu got home safely." He replied, and I cocked my head to the side. The sun was setting but it was still fairly visible among the sky, an escort really wasn't necessary.

I nodded to Stu to get in the house he hesitated, before he walked inside to Grandma. "That was very kind of you Barley but I don't think it was exactly necessary to-"

"He's still a little ruffled up," he replied. "Just wanted to make sure he'd made in here, no pit-stops you know. He already asked to stay over the night at my house."

"Is he that scared I'm going to be mad?" I asked eyes wide.

Barley shrugged, "I think he's just trying to avoid an apology for whatever it is he's done. He's young," Barley laughed.

I smiled weakly mad at myself for not having my brother know I'd forgive him no matter what he's done, I was even embarrassed a little even. But at least it was Barley, he does know Stu almost as well as I do, it was Stu's second home over at Barley's anyway.

"Well thanks again Barley that was very considerate of you."

"Your welcome Miss Elli," he smiled walking away. For some reason the way he said _Miss_ bugged me.

I knew it was common courtesy especially for an older man to refer to a young lady. But for some reason it made me feel old. Like a woman who's already settled. _"Is he your son?"_ Kai's voice rang.

I'm nineteen years old; my life isn't even a quarter of what most Mineral Town citizen's ages are. Why did I feel like I was already an adult like I was being pressured into more maturity than the other girls around here? Popuri was my age and she wasn't a 'Miss' as well as Karen… why was I so different?

"Stop letting all the bugs in," Ellen called from inside, knocking me from my thought process.

"Right sorry Grandma," I replied slipping back inside door closing neatly behind me. I served our dinner; it was a silent dinner no one really talked. I myself was lost in my thoughts, but it didn't seem to matter to my dinner companions. Stu was playing with his food looking awkward and Grandma just look preoccupied. When dinner had finished I was surprised to find Stu helping along side me with washing and drying the dishes as well as cleaning up the table, something I normally have to twist his arm to do.

"Elli?" he asked as he was drying off a dinner plate. "Are you still mad at me?"

I sighed, my many thoughts coming to an end at his question. "No Stu, I'm not mad. Though I really wish you wouldn't speak to me the way you did…"

"I know Elli I'm sorry…" he mumbled eyes to the ground. Though that small gesture seemed to perk him up with in a few seconds, it was as if the worry he'd held through dinner was now lifted from his shoulders as he perked up. "Elli?" he asked again this time voice more hopeful.

"Yes."

"Tomorrows the first Wednesday of the Month and you remember that promise…"

"Yes Stu, I told you I'd take you and May hiking nothings changed," I smiled.

"That's good, but actually I was wondering about something else about the hike."

"Oh?" I asked stopping with the plate I was holding. "And what would that be?"

"Well Grandpa Barley gave me and May money to go to the beach today," he replied. I was trying to piece together what this was going to have to do with the hike. "We got talking to Kai the shop owner he's really cool," he continued making me cringed remembering my encounter with him earlier today. "And well I invited him to come on the hike tomorrow." Stu looked to the ground as if the titles that lay beneath his feet were the most fascinating thing in the world.

Kai was coming on tomorrows hike, the rude purple bandanna wearing beach guy that has only been the start of my problems.

* * *

Well I warned you there was a lot of plot building and character building in this chapter and it wasn't the most fun or exciting to write, but I hope you liked it.

I can't wait to write about the hike in next chapter I have a feeling it's going to be a real fun one to write, so I hope your looking forward to it.

Please review as well I'm getting many views but so little reviews so please don't be shy to post I love every review I get! (:

There were no real big 'unpredictables' in this chapter I'm sad to say, but I'm sure you can find a few if you look hard. So again thanks ever so much for reading it means the world and I'm sorry for my constant rambling. Haha

-Lorelei547(:


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I do **not** own Harvest Moon of any of it's characters.

Another fast update, I must say I'm rather proud of myself. (: I don't know how long I'll be able to keep up these fast updates but I'm happy for them right now.

That you so such of all of you who have been reviewing **RegretfulMemory**, **Awesome Rapidash**, **Sugarapplesweeet**; and** Ninny na**. It means so much to me you guys are reading what I write, I hoping you're enjoying _The Unpredictable_ as much as I am writing it. I have many ideas in store and I can't wait to put them into play.

Depending on how much you look I believe there should be atleast 2 'Unpredictables' in this chapter, so tell me if you find em. (:

Once again thank you for reading and reviewing!

Enjoy! (:

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

The dim light of morning rose in the window by my bedside, I lay there tucked in a few minutes the realization of the day I had ahead of me was now lingering above my head. A mixture if feelings were sprawled around me to say the least.

The clock beside my bedside read 8:03 in its red numbers and I stumbled out of bed, my covers twisting around me. My bedroom was small, just big enough to fit my bed and a few buriers its walls were painted with the same shade of baby blue I'd picked out when I was younger. I'd once considered moving in the extra room at the clinic to be closer to my patients but the idea was short lived as soon as my grandmother had become more ill. It was quite clear to me my real patient that needed my time was her as well as my younger brother, Stu.

I pulled on my usual attire heading out to the kitchen to fix breakfast a platter of eggs and bacon. Stu was just rising for his sleep sitting down at the table to help himself to his meal. Ellen, my grandmother was still asleep and probably wouldn't wake up for a good hour or two, so I left her some breakfast heated up in the oven for her. As I finished up breakfast, Stu was getting impatient.

"Ellliiii are you ready yet?? I told Kai and May we'd meet them in the plaza at nine," he complained.

"Do you want to have a lunch later on today or not?" I retorted stuffing a turkey sandwich in a brown paper bag.

He groaned in response putting his head on the table, "I'm dying," he muttered his voice slightly muffled from the wood that lay in front of his mouth. I ignored him continuing on with our lunches before informing Stu I was ready to go. "Finally!" he rasped jumping down from his chair and heading out the door faster than I could watch.

I followed out the door with him to find myself bumping right into the back of my friend Karen who was turned to Stu who stood behind her. "Karen?" I exclaimed jumping back a little, "what are you doing here?"

"I was hoping you would join me and Rick for breakfast at the Inn," Karen explained. "Though it looks as if you two are busy with something else, where are you heading off to?"

"I promised I'd take May and Stu on a hike today," I explained.

Karen looked a little surprised and I couldn't exactly understand why her eyes looked me over, though she soon explained. "Elli, don't tell me you're planning to hike through the woods wearing that." I looked down at my dress apron included. I suppose it wasn't exactly the smartest thing to wear hiking, but I wasn't planning on going far just the set trails around the island, nothing strenuous.

"We're just going on the trails around Mineral Town up near Forget-Me-Not Valley," I explained trying to blow Karen off.

Karen rose an eyebrow and shook her head at me, "Elli I swear your as dense as Gray on a bad morning." I smiled at the mention of the young blacksmith. "Come on Elli and you too Stu we'll just take a quick pit-stop to the Supermarket."

"Karen I really don't think-" I stopped in mid protest realizing that no matter what I said it would have little affect on Karen what so ever. Once that girl had her mind set on something little could be be done to change it.

I followed her sluggishly, watching as Stu ran up trying to inform Karen of the time limit and how he was going to be late for our companions but she assured him with little to back her up that we'd be fine.

Leading us through the Supermarket to the back where Karen's family lived she sent Stu off to her father, Jeff and brought me into her room. I sat down on her bed watching her shift through her various articles of clothing.

"Karen I really don't like this," I started. "Your clothes aren't what I would wear any way. And I have some old jeans from years ago in my dresser at home I can wear there isn't a need to-"

"Found it!" Karen smiled successfully clearly not listening to anything I'd just told her. In her hands she held a pair of jean shorts along with a collared sleeveless light blue top with a lower neckline that made me nervous. "The shirts actually my Mom's," Karen told me. "But it should fit you fine and honestly it will do much better than that dress of yours your wearing."

I eyed the shorts that looked to short for my own comfort and looked back at Karen. "Karen," I tried again. "I really don't think I should, I'll just go change into my jeans I got a few years back and-"

"Jeans Elli?" she grabbed the remote sitting next to me on the bedside table and flipped onto the small Television sent that sat on a shelve in the corner of the room.

The weather was on and the brunette on it was speaking, "today will be starting out the summer with an easy seventy degrees working up with the humidity level to well up to ninety degrees as the day goes on. Slight summer showers will be moving on as-"Karen click the screen off.

"You sure know how to pick a day to hike, ninety degrees Elli!" she stated sarcastically.

I bit my lip she had a point; I had little shorts in my dresser maybe one at that and the ones I did own were from when I was little probably not working much more help than Karen's now. "Fine," I caved. I took the clothes for her extended arms and went to the bathroom to change. I looked at the girl in the mirrors reflection, I glared at her. Though Karen was right the blue top did fit fine in theory, I was correct about the neck line and was struggling to pull it up. I felt the shorts didn't go down far enough to cover me properly and I found myself tugging them down self consciously on my pale legs. I was missing my dress more and more.

"Are you planning on getting out of my bathroom any time soon?" Karen called from outside the door. I gave my reflection one last glare before opening coming out to Karen who smiled at me. "You look just fine Elli, so stop glaring at me like that. You'll be thanking me later when you don't keel over from a heat stroke."

I rolled my eyes, "are you sure the shorts-"

"Elli your fine," Karen reassured me. "Now off you go."

I nodded sheepishly still tugging on the ends of the shorts still; I found Stu watching Jeff skim through all the bags of seeds as he informed him of each of the bags purposes. Stu looked like he was going to die of boredom as he was slouched over the counter probably barley listening as the store clerk uttered. "Come on Stu," I said.

"Elli," Jeff's eyes widened as he looked at me, making me blush. "Ah you look very nice," he nodded though Stu was more informative.

"Wow Elli," he said straightening up. "You look like Karen, only with shorter hair. Are you always going to dress like that now?"

"No," I informed him sternly. "But it is going to be very hot today so you better stay hydrated; I packed a lot of water so you'll drink it when I say so."

"You still a lot bossier than Karen," he mumbled and I tried to pretend I didn't hear him.

"Come on were running late," I told him. "Thanks for watching him Jeff, bye Karen."

"Your welcome!" Karen yelled and I rolled my eyes, I didn't thank her.

"We're running late," Stu grumbled.

"Oh really what time is it?"

"Almost nine thirty."

"Oh well then, yes we are," I nodded.

We walked into the plaza, to see both Kai and May seated at the far bench away from the Sasha, Anna and Manna who were about gossiping as usual. "Is that my shirt?" I heard Sasha saying as we passed by and groaned internally. I wished much I hadn't bumped into Karen this morning. Apparently I should have wished harder from the look on Kai's face as we came up to them.

"Hi Stu; hi Elli," May smiled jumping down from her seat on the bench to meet us.

"Hi Stu," Kai smiled to the boy before his gaze came up to meet mine. "I have to say I couldn't quite recognize you without that dress," he smirked.

"Yeah well that makes two of us," I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing lets get going," I replied, "We're running late as is."

"I'll say," Kai spoke. "What took you so long?"

"Karen dragged us to the Supermarket," Stu said. "I think Elli sort of looks like Karen with shorter hair now don't you think?"

"I think Elli looks very pretty," May said smiling up at me, I tried to smile back to her but I was too flustered from all the attention on me. I tried to think of a way to change the subject allowing ideas to flick through me head.

"Yes she does," Kai's voice spoke his eyes flicking back it me I froze.

"Let's just start already," I said starting to walk when Kai laughed I could feel my cheeks reddening. We were just walking past Yodel Ranch about to turn onto the path I was just about home free from any other comments about my attire when I heard my name being called.

"Elli is that you!" the voice called and I tensed looking up from the path where my eyes had been glued. Coming up from the path was Jack the farmer of Skywind Farm, Jack.

I froze I'd seen Jack plenty of times before, he quite enjoyed his work from what I could tell. H on several occasions ended up in the Clinic under Trent and I's care because of it in the few seasons he's lived here. "Er yeah, hey Jack," I managed out of my mouth my hands automatically finding their way back to the ends of my shorts tugging on them.

He walked up to me that ridiculous smile of his carried on his face. "Wow I'm so used to you in that dress of yours; it's a little different to see you out of it."

"Yea well that's what you get when Karen forces you into her household," I replied with a light hint of bitterness in my voice, he picked up on it.

"Don't like the outfit then?" he asked.

"No not really," I admitted.

He laughed, "where you heading?" he asked looking past my shoulder to the nearing gang behind me I had rushed ahead.

"A hike," I replied.

"With Kai and the kids," Jack laughed again.

"Yes I promised Stu I would," I replied.

"I didn't know you and Kai got along," Jack inquired.

I didn't reply.

"Oh, you don't' exactly want to go then?"

"Honestly no I'd rather be home, but it shouldn't be that bad a few trails on a nice summer day right?"Jack smiled, "what?" I asked.

"Nothing you just clearly don't know Kai well," he replied casually though I found nothing casual about it.

"Would you like to trade lives for the day?" I asked.

"I'd love to," Jack smiled. "But unless you'd like to go deal with Siabara and Gray about this sickle they upgraded for me then go off mining for a few hours I might just have to stay here."

I smiled nodding that I'd probably pass. Jack was a nice man, though he was very into his work constantly running about to do this or that. I could relate in a sense, though my work require little physical demand it was fairly busy.

"Jack!" Kai's voice called his footsteps hurrying as he came up to meet us. "Hey Jack where you heading off to?" he asked.

"Blacksmiths," Jack replied pointing to the sickle in his hand. "I asked to get it repaired a few days ago and here it is broken again."

Kai made a face, "sounds like Gray's day is going to get a lot tougher in the next few minutes."

"With Siabara as a mentor, yes it would probably be so." Jack agreed. "Well have fun on your hike; I should be going they'll be opening up soon."

"Alrightie," Kai smiled slipping his arm around my shoulder. "We should be off as well."

Jack's eyes followed his arm around my shoulder and I tried to shrug it off as an awkward silence pitched the air. "Bye Jack," I attempted to smile as I finally dislodging Kai's hand to glare at him.

"Don't do that," I told him sternly and he just laughed making my irritation grow.

"Come on guys!" Stu shouted from the end of the path, May was on his heals.

We followed, allowing Stu and May to lead us through the trails up to Mothers Hill it was a silent walk we all knew the trail rather well and I knew I wasn't exactly in the mood to rush a conversation with any of them.

We were just about to turn onto the trail that would take us up the side of the mountain toward the rarely visited Forget-Me-Not-Valley at the other side of the island when Kai spoke up.

"How about we go that way?" he asked pointing his finger to the forest away from the trail.

"There's no trail for that," I replied.

"Why don't we make our own trail," he inquired.

"Because we'll have no way of knowing where we are going," I replied.

"Well why must we know?" he challenged. "Elli haven't you ever took the road less traveled? Live a little why don't you."

"Yea Elli," Stu smiled my jaw dropped and I could hear Kai chuckling.

"Maybe Elli's right," May chirped in. "What if we get lost?"

"Then we point in a direction and follow it," Kai insisted. "We're on an island with a town at one end and a valley on the other; it's not all that difficult."

May didn't look reassured and neither was I. "Kai I think we should stay on the trail," I insisted.

"Me too," May nodded.

"Oh come on May way to be a girl," Stu stuck his tongue out at her. This seemed to get to May as she now looked more hesitant.

"I am a girl," she replied weakly.

"Well you don't have to be such a wus about it like Elli," Stu retorted and I felt his stab.

"I'm not a wus," both May and I retorted together. And Kai was chuckling on the side.

"Prove it," Kai added to the fire, I glared at him but May took the bait.

"Fine I'll go," May said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Elli?" Stu asked.

I looked from each face to the next May's uncertain, Kai's amused and Stu's hopeful. "Fine," I muttered, "I'll go."

"Yay!" Stu jumped up and down running over the give a high five to Kai. We set off through the forest and not a minute into the woods I found myself already being snagged by roots and stickers struggling trying to maintain my balance as I fell behind the group I knew this tail was a bad idea.

Kai looked back to me from where he walked up near Stu and May and jogged effortlessly back to me, "looks like someone's having a little trouble back here."

"Yea I wonder whose fault that is," I replied.

"Ouch," he fakes a winced. "What happened to the sweet little Mineral Town nurse?" he asked.

"Oh so now you do know who I am," I said referring to yesterday.

His eyes closed lips pressed together; I tripped struggling to catch my balance. His firm arms catching me in mid stumble, "I said I was sorry for that," he stated his eyes looking directly at me in all seriousness.

I pulled away, from his grasp and looked away up to the two bickering kids in front of us.

"Ah the silent treatment," he smirked. "Can't say I deserve but I'll take it if it'll stop your gawking."

"You don't deserve it? How can you **not** deserve it?" I asked in disbelief.

He laughed, and I glared at him again. "Stop laughing at me it's quiet annoying," I replied my voice tight.

"Sorry," he laughed and it was hard to tell if he really meant it or not.

"It's just you look really cute when your so flustered," he explained and my cheeks flushed red. My eyes darted to the ground, the air growing silent.

"Elli! Kai come look at this!" Stu's loud voice called from ahead of us.

I looked over at Kai but he was already running off ahead of me to see what the two kids had found. I followed at a slower pace, thinking of all the things that could excite Stu so easily and if I really was really interesting at all.

"Look at it," May gasped as I came into ear-shot of the three. "Isn't it beautiful," in front of us was a small field of flowers with a few boulders placed in the center. It looked as if someone had placed them there just for human purposes plowing out the trees and everything.

"It's a good place to stop and eat lunch," Stu said eying me hungrily.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt it's probably almost noon any way," I replied I couldn't believe how the time had flown by. So we all settled down on the rocks opening up our packed lunches, and digging into to our well earned lunches.

"Wow Kai your lunch looks amazing!" Stu admired the hoagie that Kai had placed in his hands. And I had to agree the sandwich did look fairly good. "Did you stop by the Inn to get it?" Stu asked.

Kai laughed, "No I made it."

"You can cook?" May asked taking a bite of her own ham and cheese sandwich.

"Well I don't just own the Snack Shack to serve ice cream," Kai laughed. Stu looked surprised and May gave a shrug biting into her sandwich again.

"I thought men didn't cook," said Stu and I glared at him.

"Now that's not polite Stu," I said.

"It's okay," Kai replied. "Men can cook Stu it's a very good skill to have, you can't expect a woman to depend on you and cook for you your whole life you know."

Stu looked at him a little unsure on how to take him. "You sound like Elli," he decided on.

And for what it seemed like the second time to many today I felt all three of my companions look at me. "What?" I asked.

"You like to cook?" Kai asked.

"Well yes," I replied.

"She makes all of me and Grandma's meals," Stu replied finally taking his first bite out of his sandwich.

Kai's eyebrows rose at me but he stayed silent, and I felt suddenly awkward. I'd spent most of the day thinking of how I might be better off somewhere else only taking in slight observations of the senses around me and tripping over various objects I had hadn't much time to take in what I felt. I'd been rather numb to any feeling except annoyance and yet now there was something different all in that one gesture of Kai's eyes. Not even the slight compliment he had given me earlier flustered me more, what did he mean by that movement of his eyes?

"Well I'm done," Stu announced wiping his mouth on his sleeve, just as I'd told him thousands of times before not to do.

"Me too," Kai nodded though May and I still pecked at our food, still enjoying our time in the field.

"You guys are slow," Stu muttered.

"Oh don't bug 'em Stu. How about we have a race?" Kai asked.

"Okay," Stu perked up.

"Now where too," Kai thought out loud fingering his chin.

"How about to the wear those rocks are way down there," Stu pointed. I looked over following his finger to see a large span of trees and other shrubs which lead out to a few scarce boulders. Beyond that I couldn't see I could only guess it was because of the distance.

"You're on," Kai smiled. "Ready… set… go!"

The two dashed off and I looked over to May. "Boys are silly," she giggled. And I laughed a little.

"Oh?"

"Yes," she smiled. "The heats almost getting unbearable out here and there they are running off. It doesn't seem smart."

"No it doesn't," I agreed finishing up my lunch and the water bottle I had packed. May was right the humidity was setting in, but the odd thing was the sun wasn't shinning through the bright canopy of trees above us as I would have expected it to. Instead I looked up to see heavy storm clouds were filling the sky above us. "Oh no," I mused watching the sky.

"Wha-"May started to question my words when a loud cracking sound split the air followed by Stu's loud scream.

"Stu!"I yelled getting up within seconds.

"Help!" Kai's loud voice boomed from over the horizon.

Fear pierced through me, my heart pounding. "Come on May!" I almost shrieked running though the forest in their direction. For the second time today I wanted to thank Karen, there is no way I could have dashed through a forest of trees in my dress. Though there was no time for that my only thought now was Stu, and fast. What was going on?

* * *

**Cliffhanger I know, but I'll hopefully be keeping up my updating pace to fill you guys in soon.**

**Until then please review and thanks for reading!**

**-Lorelei547(:**


End file.
